This invention relates to multi-rotor helicopter systems and methods of operation. The new multi-rotor helicopter allows lift and horizontal motion for three dimensional spatial movement controlled with rotor blade pitch angle and rotor shaft rotational orientation of each rotor. The spatial movement can be performed at generally constant rotor blade rotational speed.
Helicopters that have four sets of variable pitch rotor blades may be known. Also, tilt rotor aircraft with separate engines at the ends of aircraft wing tips that allow rotating an engine and propeller from a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation are known. Some simple helicopters and drone aircraft may use only speed of rotor blades as the controls for lift and horizontal motion control. Where change of pitch of rotor blades may be used for lift and direction control, general methods of use may include a cyclic pitch change, a swash plate apparatus, or a hinged blade system. Use of more than one set of rotor blades on each rotor shaft of a multi-rotor aircraft/helicopter may also be known for use to increase lift and/or thrust of a rotorcraft.